A baseball hitting device is used by baseball players to practice and improve their hitting skills. Various baseball hitting devices have been proposed in the past. However, most of the baseball hitting devices cannot be adjusted to meet all of the heights of children and adults. In contrast, a conventional hitting device may be only designed for adults, or for children. Meanwhile, even though some conventional hitting devices provide an adjustable stand for sustaining a baseball, the strength of the adjustable stand is not enough to bear thousands of hits.
There is a need of providing a multi-height baseball hitting device to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.